Bad Things
by Poison and Despair
Summary: . Um bar... Uma madrugada. Um triste homem e outro sensual homem... Bem dizer, songfic.


**  
Disclaimer**: Sim, sim... Saint Seiya e seus direitos autorais não me pertecem e sei que nunca irão pertencer. Não lucro nada com esta fic a não ser talvez alguns comentários.

De certa forma, songfic. **Música**: _Bad Things_. **Artista**: _Jace Everett_

* * *

A luz amarelada do bar já começava a prejudicar sua visão. Uma fina cortina de fumaça de cigarro tomava o estabelecimento que cheirava a álcool e desilusão. Poucas pessoas ainda estavam ali e apenas havia uma sentada em uma das banquetas na frente do balcão, com um copo de uísque sobre o mesmo e o corpo praticamente jogado sobre o assento. Cotovelos apoiados sobre o balcão de _pinus,_ cabeça abaixada e a visão já prejudicada pelo ambiente.

A franja do longo cabelo azul-petróleo caia sobre seu rosto deixando-o de certa forma escondido. O copo logo a sua frente já era seu quarto, pouco a frente de muitos que ainda estavam por vir, sem número certo para acabar ainda que fosse expulso daquele lugar. O relógio na parede do bar, logo ao lado da porta, apontava já ser uma e quinze da manhã. O _barmen_, no outro lado do balcão, estava escorado na prateleira e limpava com um fino pano branco um dos muitos copos de vidro, alheio a todos os presentes, já tão acostumado com noites como aquela.

Um suspiro fundo escapou de seus lábios entreabertos enquanto endireitava a postura e pegava mais uma vez o copo, tomando todo aquele líquido acobreado de uma vez. Depositou novamente o copo sobre o balcão e olhou o _barmen_, antes de deixar a voz sair fracamente por entre seus lábios.

- **Mais uma dose dupla.**

E com o olhar resignado do outro, ele foi servido mais uma vez, mas nesta vez com a companhia de algumas palavras.

-** Espero que você não esteja pensando em dirigir ao sair daqui**. – Largou a garrafa sobre o balcão, deixando que ele mesmo se servisse novamente se desejasse antes de sair de sua frente para continuar com a enfadonha atividade que estava a fazer.

- **Não precisa se preocupar...**

Comentou-o para si mesmo, com um sarcástico sorriso recém delineado no canto dos lábios. Mais uma vez repetiu aquele movimento de segurar o copo, levar aos lábios e tomar quase toda a bebida de uma vez, sentindo o líquido descer queimando por sua garganta. Enquanto seu peito ardesse pela bebida, ele se sentiria leve, pois não haveria como a lembrança da perda machucar sua mente e coração, embora em ambos estivesse impregnada a lembrança do corpo ensangüentado em seus braços.

- **Kadja. . .** – Chamou o nome em um sussurro, antes de tomar todo o uísque.

Foi então, pensando na única mulher que fizera seu coração bater mais rápido, que o mesmo sentira-o do nada bater descompassado. Ergueu a mão direita e apoiou sobre o peito, sentindo a rapidez em que seu coração batia. Seria aquilo apenas pela lembrança ou seria a bebida já confundindo seu organismo? Não sabia dizer ao certo... Apenas sabia que naquele momento, a porta do bar era escancarada e entrando junto a uma forte brisa, entrava um homem.

Como por instinto, ao barulho da porta aberta e do pequeno sino que havia sobre ela, todos os olhares se voltaram à figura daquele homem, até mesmo ele que bebia solitário no balcão do bar obrigou-se a observar. E com a respiração presa, ele o observou com atenção...

**When you came in the air went out**

_Quando você entrou o ar foi embora_

**And every shadow filled up with doubt.**

_E toda sombra se encheu de dúvida._

Um metro e oitenta e cinco aproximadamente, longas e sedosas madeixas azul-violeta deslizando por suas costas e ombros, bem vestido e com olhos azuis que brilhavam cheios de vida. Talvez estes olhos sejam o que mais lhe chamou a atenção... E finalmente, quando o homem começou a caminhar, ele lembrou-se de respirar e o fez puxando o ar com força para os pulmões, um tanto envergonhado consigo mesmo por se pegar observando tão profundamente alguém que entrava em um bar àquela hora da noite e ainda mais, sendo esse alguém um homem.

Virou o rosto e observou a prateleira das bebidas por mais uma vez. Sentiu seu estômago revirando-se e lembrou-se da ausência de comida no mesmo, apenas tendo ingerido álcool naquela noite. Bem, assim pelo menos o efeito da bebida era mais rápido...

**- Você está com cara daqueles amargurados que passam noites e noites enchendo a cara no primeiro bar que encontram.**

Aquelas palavra de zombaria eram pronunciadas em um tom de brincadeira, que não excluía em nada a voz forte e sensual do homem que acabava de sentar-se ao seu lado direito. Por segundos arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração disparar novamente, mas controlando seus sentidos, virou o rosto para observar a figura que há poucos instantes havia-lhe feito perder o ar.

- **Parece que já viu muitos "caras amargurados" por ai, pelo visto.**

Retribuiu as palavras dele, embora sua voz saísse baixa e um pouco enrolada pela bebida. Escorava as costas no pequeno encosto da banqueta e deixava os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, antes de desviar o olhar da face dele para o teto, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para trás podendo assim depositar toda a atenção naquele lugar.

- **Hahá.** – Riu brevemente o zombeteiro homem que acabara de entrar no bar. O olhar de safira completamente focado sobre o outro, enquanto esboçava nos finos lábios um sorriso galanteador. – **É, acho que já vi muitos por ai sim... Alias, meu nome é Milo, prazer em conhecê-lo senhor amargurado.**

Estendeu a mão direita na direção do outro, enquanto este sentia mais uma vez o estômago revirar, mas desta vez acompanhado a uma dor no peito, tudo pela forma com a qual o outro lhe chamara.

Deixou o corpo novamente "cair" para frente e então, virou o rosto observando a mão estendida para si. Pensou durante alguns segundos em ignorar aquele ato e aquele homem, mas mesmo levemente alcoolizado, foi vencido pela sua boa educação.

-** Kamus.** – Falou ele brevemente, enquanto segurava a mão do outro naquele cumprimento. A respiração mais uma vez falhou e ele se obrigou a encerrar o ato o mais rápido que pode. Um desconhecido lhe perturbando tanto os sentidos? Realmente, o álcool só podia fazer milagres com uma pessoa.

- **Hum... É direto ao ponto, não Kamus?** – Perguntou de forma divertida, antes de focar a atenção na garrafa de uísque. Pegou-a junto com o copo que Kamus estava usando para beber e então, serviu uma dose antes de largar a garrafa sobre o balcão e rapidamente beber aquele líquido, antes de dar tempo ao outro de reclamar. Quando sentiu o peito arder, apenas deixou escapar pelos lábios uma exclamação. – **Realmente essa é uma bebida forte. **– Observou com o canto dos olhos o brilho indignado no olhar do francês. –** Devo admitir que prefiro bem mais um bom vinho a isso.**

Kamus em um momento normal, também haveria de concordar com isto, mas para as emoções que lhe dominavam na sobriedade, aquela era a melhor bebida para apagá-las. Embora no momento... Ele quisesse apagar aquele homem... Da mesma forma que em sua mente confusa, ele queria fazer coisas "_ruins_" com aquele que não sabia quem realmente era...

**I don't know Who you thing you are**

_Eu não sei quem você pensa que é_

**But before the night is through,**

_Mas antes da noite acabar_

**I wanna do bad things with you.**

_Eu quero fazer coisas más com você.  
_

- **Espero que não pense...** – Começou ele, falando ainda um pouco enrolado. -... **Que por estar bêbado, eu vá pagar essa bebida por você.**

O sorriso que viu nos lábios dele acabou novamente inebriando seus sentidos. Era um sorriso divertido e de certa forma malicioso.

-** Não se preocupe... Mesmo que você pagasse essa bebida para mim, eu acharia um jeito de lhe pagar de volta...**

As palavras dele causaram um rebuliço em si. Inclinou o corpo para frente, apoiou os ante-braços sobre o balcão e observou a prateleira por mais uma vez na noite, tentando escapar da presença daquele ser com este ato. Tentando escapar da própria mente.

**- Não vejo como poderia me pagar...**

Sim, era mentira. Ele sabia muito bem como o outro poderia paga-lo, afinal já havia desenhado as cenas em sua mente deturpada... Mas nunca admitiria aquilo, pois pela primeira vez seus pensamentos iam totalmente contra seus princípios.

-** Não vê? **– Sussurrou o escorpiano que tinha o sorriso estatizado nos lábios. Ergueu-se da banqueta e apoiou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro de Kamus, antes de aproximar o rosto de seu ouvido e ali confidenciar-lhe suas próximas palavras. – **Pois eu acredito que você está mentindo...**

Aquele estranho esbanjava sensualidade e agia como um felino a espreitar sua presa, cujo papel havia sido designado para ele, que entreabria os lábios e deixava clara em sua face o nervosismo e a surpresa que acompanhara as palavras do outro.

- **Eu...**

Não conseguiu completar suas palavras. Sua mente estava desordenada e ele viu-se encurralado por aquelas palavras. No final das costas, o silêncio que se acomodara sobre as palavras dele, respondida completamente as palavras do outro que mais uma vez sentou-se ao seu lado, só que desta vez com o corpo voltado para si e o cotovelo apoiado sobre o balcão para que a mão fechada pudesse apoiar a face tão bem desenhada.

- **Viu? Eu estou certo...** – Começou ele, ainda com a voz sensualmente sussurrada. –** Afinal, seu olhar embora frio e cheio de tristeza, é honesto demais... Sabe, eu realmente gostei de você.**

Aquelas palavras... Kamus levantou-se de supetão, disposto a dar um fim naquela situação estúpida. Tirou do bolso da calça social preta sua carteira e desta, algumas notas de dinheiro suficientes para pagar suas doses e deixar troco para o garçom... Na realidade, o suficiente para pagar suas doses, o troco e ainda a dose que o outro consumira.

- **Espero que tenha... Uma boa madrugada. Até algum dia **– Falou quando por fim virou o rosto na direção de Milo, que ao ver o dinheiro sobre o balcão, não deixou de alargar o sorriso dos lábios.

Sem prender-se no sorriso dele, virou-se e começou a caminhar na direção da porta, lutando contra a bebida ao tentar andar em linha reta, sem cambalear. Mas era uma tarefa complicada, que mesmo assim conseguiu levá-lo até o lado de fora do bar, onde o vento frio da madrugada fez um logo arrepio percorrer seu corpo, pouco protegido pela camisa social de mangas compridas e botões – fechados até o último – no tom azul-marinho, combinando perfeitamente com sua personalidade, embora não com o estado em que ele se encontrava.

Já ali fora, voltou a caminhar... Mas dessa vez, cambaleante e se apoiando nas paredes dos prédios comerciais. Pouco fazia que vencesse uma quadra, quando se viu obrigado a escorar as costas na parede e deslizar o corpo até o chão. Fraco da bebida e fraco de seus pensamentos para continuar a caminhar, resolveu que ficaria ali por algum tempo... Poder-se-ia dizer que aquela era uma péssima escolha?

- **Olha só... Demos hoje com a sorte grande.** – Comentou um jovem para outro em sua companhia. – **Sabia que andar por aqui seria útil...**

Pronunciou aquelas palavras com um exagerado tom de felicidade.

- **É... Ow velho!** – Começou a falar o segundo elemento, enquanto inclinava o corpo para frente, tirando uma das mãos dos bolsos do moletom e apontando na direção dele um canivete. –** Passa a grana e a roupa se quiser continuar a viver.**

Até o momento, Kamus não se movimentara nem ao menos erguera o rosto para observar os jovens delinqüentes, mas quando ouviu as últimas palavras deles, não pode evitar erguer o rosto para observá-los e... Rir. Sim, ele soltou uma alta gargalhada, como raramente fazia, e acabou por deixar os outros dois confusos e... Irritados.

- **Ei! Tu ta rindo do que, seu bêbado desgraçado? **– Comentou o primeiro, enquanto desferia um chute no estômago do outro, que mesmo com a dor não parava de rir, mas que com certa força tentou pronunciar algumas palavras.

-** Vocês... Vocês estão ameaçando minha vida? Idiotas...** – Quase escapavam lágrimas de seus olhos enquanto ele não parava de rir, apoiando ambas as mãos no estômago sabe-se lá se pela dor do chute ou da risada.

- **O quê?! Seu bêbado doido... Você vai ver só.**

Bradou incrivelmente irritado o segundo, que empunhando o canivete se preparava para atacar o francês. Mas antes que pudesse ter seu ato concretizado, uma mão segurou-lhe o pulso com estrema força, o suficiente para fazer com que ele não conseguisse mais segurar o canivete e este caísse de encontro ao chão. Ainda irritado, olhou para quem lhe interrompia e deparou-se com aqueles olhos azuis que haviam mexido com os sentidos do homem no chão.

- **Você não deveria ter feito isso... **– Comentou calmamente, antes de soltar o punho que segurava e mais rápido do que o marginal poderia prever, lhe desferiu um soco no rosto que com tamanha força, o fizera cair no chão, desnorteado.

Naquele momento, ao ver o homem que lhe ameaçara caído no chão, Kamus finalmente deu-se conta da presença de Milo e com isso, já não mais ria... Na realidade, tomava para si uma expressão de pura seriedade. O escorpiano, com ambas as mãos no bolso e dando-se conta que o outro parara de rir, limitou-se a observá-lo com o canto dos olhos.

- **Não me diga que apenas por que cheguei você perdeu a vontade de rir?** – Embora sua expressão estivesse séria, tão diferente de antes, suas palavras soavam em um tom divertido... Mas sua atenção foi quebrada quando teve de voltar os olhos para o marginal ainda em pé, que bradou irritado algumas palavras.

- **Seu maldito! Não se meta nos assuntos em que não é chamado.**

Quase gritando as últimas palavras, partiu para cima de Milo tentando atingi-lo com um soco, que fora facilmente desviado e retribuído com um em suas costelas, fazendo-o gemer de dor enquanto ia de encontro ao chão.

- **Tsc... Tome essas palavras para si mesmo.**

Voltou a esconder a mão no bolso da calça e então, o olhar novamente recaiu sobre Kamus e sua face séria... Observando-o, não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

- **Parece que você pagou meu drink... **– Teve que dar dois passos à frente para poder ficar próximo a ele, que ainda estava sentado sobre o chão. – **Quando pensei em agradecê-lo, vi-o nessa situação e não pude deixar de me meter. **– Inclinou o corpo para frente e estendeu a mão na direção dele. – **Venha, deixe-me ajudá-lo a le...**

- **Não precisava me ajudar.** – Respondeu o não tão mais alcoolizado Kamus, interrompendo as palavras do outro, mas ainda assim segurando a mão do mesmo e se levantando com certa dificuldade.

Quando já em pé, desviou o olhar para não observar o sorriso vitorioso dos lábios do escorpiano, mas sem perceber, não havia soltado a mão que lhe ajudara a levantar.

- **Certo, mas...** – Aproximou seu corpo do dele e a distância entre ambos se mostrou perigosamente pequena. Seus lábios chegaram ao lado do ouvido dele e deixando-o sentir seu hálito quente, sussurrou as próximas palavras. – **Pretende segurar minha mão por quanto tempo?**

E o coração do frio Francês sofreu um baque. Arregalou os olhos e observou sua mão tocando a dele... Tão quente em comparação a sua e incrivelmente macia para um homem... Não queria solta-la, mas lutando contra si mesmo, a soltou e deu um passo para trás, tocando novamente as costas na parede.

- **Apenas... Estava garantindo que não iria cair novamente.**

Quanto mais ele inutilmente tentaria mentir? Quanto mais poderia suprimir os maus pensamentos de sua mente?

- **Mentiroso...**

Respondeu o outro, com o olhar penetrante sobre si. Sim, ele era um mentiroso... E agora com o olhar sobre Milo, ele era um mentiroso que cansara de conter seus ímpetos. Ergueu a mão direita tão rapidamente quanto segurou a gola da camisa de seda vermelha do outro e o puxou para si, antes de grudar seus lábios ao dele e invadir a boca do mesmo com sua língua quente, a procura da dele.

Seria mentira se Milo dissesse que aquela atitude não o surpreendera um pouco, afinal até agora Kamus apenas se mostrara frio, triste e irritadiço... Mas sentir a boca dele sobre a sua e até mesmo seu hálito forte de bebida, era melhor do que imaginara que poderia ser. Fechou os olhos e segurou o outro com uma mão sobre sua cintura e a outra enlaçou seu corpo, deixando-os praticamente colados. Levou sua língua até a dele e ambas se entrelaçaram, em um beijo que poderia ser descrito em no mínimo, selvagem.

**I'm the kind to sit up in his room**

_Eu sou do tipo que fica acordado a noite inteira em seu quarto_

**Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.**

_Coração doente e olhos cheios de tristeza_

A porta do quarto estava escancarada e um rastro de roupas se fazia até a mesma, enquanto ambos se beijavam freneticamente e caiam sobre a cama. Um apenas com a roupa intima e o outro, ainda com a calça mesmo que já aberta e mostrando a roupa de baixo.

Por debaixo do corpo de Kamus, Milo interrompia o beijo e arfava na busca do ar, enquanto sentia os lábios quentes do outro descendo por seu pescoço, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar-se por completo e uma excitação sem igual crescer em si.

Enquanto beijava-lhe o corpo e passeava com as mãos sobre o mesmo , descendo até suas calças e arrancando essas, a sua mente já havia se despido de qualquer pensamento triste ou ruim... Até mesmo a lembrança de sua amada ficara para trás. Só sobrara em sua mente o homem deitado sob si e nem mesmo duvidas sobre o depois lhe assombravam... Só queria fazer _coisas ruins_ com o outro.

Voltando com os lábios até os dele, o beijou com a mesma voracidade de antes, sendo retribuído prontamente por aqueles lábios sedentos e pelas mãos que igualmente passeavam por seu corpo. Kamus podia fazer a linha de romântico na maior parte das vezes, mas naquela noite... Ele estava disposto as mais diferentes loucuras.

**I don't know what you've done to me**

_Eu não sei o que você fez comigo_

**But I know this much is true:**

_Mas eu sei que esse tanto é verdade:_

**I wanna do bad things with you.**

_Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você._

Um gemido alto escapou dos lábios de Milo enquanto caia sobre a cama e os lençóis de cetim grudavam em seu corpo suado e ofegante. Sobre ele, recaia o corpo de Kamus, igualmente suado e ofegante. Sua cabeça estava recostada pouco abaixo do ombro dele e o ar preenchia com dificuldade seus pulmões.

Abraçou o corpo do escorpiano, enquanto sua mente ainda mantinha-se turva do prazer que ele acabara de proporcionar-lhe, e teve seu abraço retribuído.

**I don't know what you've done to me**

_Eu não sei o que você fez comigo_

**But I know this much is true:**

_Mas eu sei que esse tanto é verdade:_

**I wanna do bad things with you.**

_Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você._

**I wanna do ****real**** bad things with you.**

_Eu quero fazer coisas realmente más com você._

Enroscados sobre a cama, com o sol já dando indícios de nascer no horizonte, o único pensamento que percorria a mente do francês era o de que pouco importava o que aconteceria ali em diante. De uma forma que nem ele compreendia, sem saber o que aquele homem fizera consigo, ele só tinha a certeza de que não poderia perdê-lo.

* * *

Espero que alguém tenha gostado. . .

A idéia dessa fic surgiu da minha vontade de escrever alguma coisa baseada nessa música... E então, saiu isso. Fiz ainda essa noite e resolvi postar aqui logo, antes que eu mudasse de idéia. Achei o final um pouco meloso... Mas devo admitir que gostei do resultado.

Obrigada por ler õ/ (ounãoq)


End file.
